The Mace and Padme Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After assigning Obi-Wan and Anakin to protect Padme, Mace Windu contacts her to inform her of the situation. This story will cover the events of AOTC through ROTS.
1. Note 1 Mace

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**Timeframe: From the beginning of AOTC through ROTS.**

**The reports of the attempt on Padme's life have just been received by the Jedi Council. Mace decided to contact Padme to find out how she was doing.**

**And the story begins....**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Senator Amidala,

I heard of the assignation attempt on your life. Are you all right?

I believe Bail Organa and other Loyalist Committee members are waiting for you in Bail's office.

Senator Amidala, be careful.

Mace Windu, head of the Jedi Council

Part 2

Chancellor Palpatine has suggested, and considering the recent events, I am inclined to agree – that a Jedi Master will be assigned to protect you. He suggested Obi-Wan. Sending Obi-Wan to you is possible. He has just returned from a boarder dispute on Ansion. I will have Obi-Wan report to you.


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Master Windu,

Thank you for your concern. I was not injured in the attack but my decoy was killed during the landing.

I appreciate your warning and will continue to tread with caution.

Chancellor Palpatine informed me that Master Kenobi is going to take over my security. Thank you for sparing him to help me as I know his services would be much better sent serving the galaxy instead of heading my security.

Thank you again.

Senator Amidala


	3. Note 3 Mace

Note 3

Senator Amidala,

The loss of your decoy is unfortunate. The Jedi Council extends its sympathies towards you. Considering what has been happening in the galaxy recently, it is possible that there will soon be more loss.

Master Yoda and I had discussed having Obi-Wan protect you when we heard of your troubles a year ago. Had you accepted the Council's protection, we would have sent him to you then.

It is no burden on the part of the Jedi Order to send Obi-Wan to you. After all, protecting the Republic and its leaders is one of the Order's top priorities. By protecting you, Obi-Wan **is** serving the Republic.

I wish you the best during the Military Creation Act deliberations in the Senate.

If there are any other attempts on your life, Obi-Wan will put a stop to the attempt.

Mace Windu

Part 2 (after the second attempt on Padme's life)

Obi-Wan has just given the Council a report on the attempt on your life last night.

This message is to inform you that the Jedi assignments have changed concerning you. Obi-Wan will no longer be protecting you – we have given him a new assignment. He will be tracking down a bounty hunter that he saw kill the bounty hunter who tried to kill you. According to Obi-Wan, it sounds like a bounty hunter had another bounty hunter try to kill you. When that bounty hunter was going to reveal the name of the bounty hunter he/she was working for, he/she was killed by another one. If Obi-Wan is able to track down that bounty hunter, he can learn who it was working for.

Do not worry – the Council has not forgotten that you need protecting. Anakin Skywalker, who is Obi-Wan's Padawan will handle that. He will be escorting you to Naboo. I have ordered Anakin to speak with the Chancellor about this matter, and I understand that he has issued an Executive Order for you to leave the capital. Because Anakin is not yet a full Jedi, we are asking you to leave Coruscant. The Council feels that you will be safer on Naboo. You are not to use registered transports, but rather to travel as refugees in the sort of transport that a refugee uses. This travel experience may be unpleasant for you, and it may be beneath you, but that is the safest way we can get you to Naboo.

Are these instructions understood?


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Master Windu,

I cannot thank you and the rest of the Council members enough for all of your help. Your concern and your willingness to accomodate me have been extremely comforting during these difficult times.

I have no objections to the change in my protection. Padawan Skywalker and I are old friends and so I do not see any problems with this new arrangement. I am also extremely grateful that you are willing to send Master Kenobi to track down my attacker. Not only does this ease my worries, as I know Master Kenobi will complete his mission, but it will also help to clear up some mysteries that have arose in the Senate about these attacks.

Yes, I understand that Padawan Skywalker and I are to leave Coruscant as soon as possible. In fact, I just received Chancellor Palpatine's executive order regarding this matter. I actually believe our new method of transportation to be a clever, practical one. The last method I used when traveling to Coruscant backfired considerably so I'm very willing to try anything that might have better results.

Thank you again for your help.

Senator Amidala


	5. Note 5 Mace

Note 5

Senator Amidala,

Very well, Senator. Padawan Skywalker will be protecting you. The Council is confident in its decision, and since you raise no objections, it will be done.

You have been placed under the protection of the Jedi Council. It is our duty to see to the thorough investigation of your attacker. You are an important member of the Senate as well. Everything must be done to assure the well-being of the Republic when it is at its weakest point. It is at times like these that the Sith are likely to threaten the Republic's existence. There is a possibility that this assassin is connected to the Sith in some way. There is little doubt that the Sith will want war.

Thank you for being so cooperative with the Council's plans for your protection. I wish you well on your trip to Naboo. Contact me if anything happens, or if you and Anakin need further assistance.

Mace Windu

Head of the Jedi Council


End file.
